


Aimless

by driftingbth



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingbth/pseuds/driftingbth
Summary: "You just pretend that you don't like my hugs, Chaeyoung.""I hate them," Chaeyoung murmurs as she snuggles closer to Sana's neck.Or, the Sachaeng roommate au that no one asked for.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Aimless

Sana, a transfer student from Japan, is one hell of a roommate for Chaeyoung. 

Her hot pink blankets and enormous stuffed toy collection (at least for a college student) are a stark contrast to Chaeyoung's minimalistic black and white space. 

Also, Sana doesn't know the idea of privacy, and even decency, as she always gets changed in the middle of their room.

The human personification of bubblegum also auditioned as a new cheerleader under Nayeon's wing, so Sana easily slips in their chaotic friend group like the missing cherry on top. 

But Sana, Chaeyoung observes, also smells like fruits and flowers and brings light and laughter to every occasion, so besides what she's already listed, Chaeyoung has nothing else to complain about.

* * *

Chaeyoung's wrong. 

There's one more thing Sana needs to be arrested for immediately. The said girl craves physical affection more than she needs air, Chaeyoung realizes.

As her roommate, she's the main target of Sana's excessive affection. At first, it puzzled Chaeyoung how could a single person give so many hugs, and it didn't help that she panicked all the time because of the awkward gay that she is.

But when Sana dramatically told her how she’s an only child and how she has too much love to give but no one to give it to, Chaeyoung half-heartedly caved in.

That's how she gained a clingy koala inside of her bedroom. 

But whenever they're outside, Sana equally showers everyone with her hugs and kisses, and Chaeyoung's relieved of the burden of being the sole receiver of Sana's attention—

_Or not._

Chaeyoung is surprised by the strange feelings brewing inside of her chest whenever she spots Sana kissing Dahyun on the cheek.

Also, Chaeyoung doesn't expect the bittersweet taste in her mouth whenever Sana hugs her "soulmate" Momo. 

Chaeyoung discovers her growing dislike of seeing Sana sitting on Jihyo's lap, too.

Even the simple gesture of Sana holding Tzuyu's hands — her own best friend — is making her throat dry. 

Chaeyoung shakes it off. Sana is an affectionate person, and it's wrong to be jealous of their friends especially when they're just friends themselves. She isn't anyone special. 

Chaeyoung figures she's just becoming more _Sana-like_ because of the time they spend together, so Chaeyoung distances herself.

It's the only way she'll suffer less skinship from Sana (and thus less gay panic about it), and the only way she'll go back to her former self.

* * *

It turns out, Sana doesn't back away from a challenge. 

The more you run, the more she chases you.

Sana's main mission shifts to supplying hugs and kisses to everyone, ESPECIALLY Son Chaeyoung who breaks away from her whenever she's 2 meters away.

Sana constantly sticks to Chaeyoung like glue now — a good-looking glue — and pesters her with sudden kisses landing on the sides of her lips and sneaky touches far more intimate than she normally shares with others. 

Chaeyoung doesn't know if she likes the change, or it's just her plan actually backfiring. 

"When did the two of you become official?" Nayeon suddenly asks her as they wait for Jeongyeon to finish basketball practice with Sana comfortably sleeping on Chaeyoung's lap.

Chaeyoung chokes on her own saliva. 

"We're not dating, Nayeon unnie," she whispers silently, careful not to disturb the peaceful girl below her.

"You hoard Sana all to yourself, but you're not dating her?"

"First of all stop talking about Sana like she's a thing, and she's affectionate to everyone else, too, does that mean she's dating all of you?" Chaeyoung swiftly dodges.

"Chill, dude," Jeongyeon, still sweaty from practice, sneaks in after gulping her drink. Nayeon doesn't disguise how she openly gawks at Jeongyeon. "We're just curious, and besides, if you think Sana treats us like how she treats you then you need to get another pair of glasses ASAP."

Chaeyoung subconsciously adjusts her specs as she feels an impending headache coming from this conversation. "Sana just likes annoying me, but I don't like her that way, Jeongyeon unnie."

Chaeyoung seals the topic away and immediately moves into the next, silencing the thrashing hope inside of her. 

* * *

However, Chaeyoung is still human. 

In the comfort of their own room, she lets herself receive attention as much as Sana is willing to give her.

Whenever it's time for bed, they have an unspoken agreement not to openly talk about how they naturally gravitate towards each other's arms and sleep in one bed.

Sana's untouched bed infested with teddy bears is a witness of their nightly ritual of sleeping together, and Chaeyoung remembers how it started one night when she heard hushed cries from Sana's bed. 

The thunder was so loud that night. She wasn't sure if she heard them correctly, but Sana's curled figure and intense shaking every time there's a loud snap accompanying the lightning was enough reason for Chaeyoung to silently slip into Sana's bed to check on her. 

"Chaeyoung, I'm scared," Sana's voice croaked. 

Chaeyoung's whole body swelled with an intense need to protect the girl from any harm at that moment.

"I'm right here." Chaeyoung gently patted the older girl's back.

"Can you stay with me? A-at least just until I fall asleep."

_Chaeyoung would give anything that Sana wants right now._

Chaeyoung immediately hugged Sana from behind and rocked the older girl's body until they both fell asleep. 

It's actually the first time Chaeyoung initiated a hug between them. 

It was a fond memory but tonight something is off.

Sana isn't like her usual self. Her smiles are strained as if she's in pain and her body lacks zeal as if she's lost all of her energy.

Chaeyoung asks if she's feeling okay, and Sana just answers with a nod and a sniff.

Sana keeps her distance from Chaeyoung, reasoning that she doesn't want the younger girl to contract her cold.

Sana sleeps on her bed that night and even the nights after that.

The cold medicine Chaeyoung has put on Sana's bedside table is left untouched just like how Chaeyoung is starting that night. 

* * *

The group immediately notices the shift in Sana and Chaeyoung's dynamic.

Sana becomes more affectionate with Momo, Dahyun, and literally everyone else except Chaeyoung. 

To say Chaeyoung is dumbfounded and sad is an understatement. 

The girl avoids her when she's near like Chaeyoung burns her skin.

Chaeyoung doesn't understand what happened, but what she knows is that she misses Sana.

She misses the way Sana's eyelids flutter open whenever she wakes up and how she shakes off her sleepiness early in the morning. 

She misses Sana greeting her in Japanese as if their bodies aren't tangled from a good night's sleep. 

She misses Sana hugging her from behind whenever she's drawing and the girl complimenting her sketches even if they aren't halfway finished. 

She misses Sana's attentiveness and even her excessive aegyo and everything in between and it hurts. 

She misses Sana and it hurts. 

_How could Sana teach Chaeyoung how to make a home in between her arms then carelessly ripped it away from her?_

Sana even started occasionally sleeping in their friends' rooms as if she's avoiding every alone time with Chaeyoung right to the core.

It's difficult being away from Sana, but Chaeyoung decides she'll give her all the time and space that she needs no matter the reason for Sana's sudden dislike for her.

* * *

One night, Sana is drunk and an unfamiliar girl introduces herself as Eunha brings her home. 

Chaeyoung is extremely worried.

It isn't like Sana to drink more than she can handle, so Chaeyoung decides that she really needs to talk to her tomorrow when she isn’t as drunk as a sailor like right now.

After changing Sana's clothes and making her drink water, Chaeyoung puts her into bed.

As Chaeyoung's about to slip in her own, Sana grabs her hand and pleads her to stay like she's the one being ignored without an explanation for so long.

"Stay with me."

_Who's Chaeyoung to not give everything to this girl?_

Chaeyoung just nods and slips into Sana's arms like she's always meant to do this every day.

"I kissed Eunha on the lips,” Sana silently confesses immediately right after Chaeyoung hugs her waist.

"I hugged her a few times, too," Sana adds.

Chaeyoung exhales loudly.

"Sleep Sana. We'll talk tomorrow." 

"I kissed her and I hugged her, but it wasn't the same, Chaeyoung." 

Everything is silent, and the night is the only one accompanying them. 

"It wasn't the same," Sana sleepily repeats, a small yawn escaping her lips. 

Chaeyoung keeps mum because she isn't prepared for any revelation tonight.

Chaeyoung's content holding Sana in her arms like this despite her breaking her heart so easily.

* * *

The morning after, they both pretend nothing happens.

Maybe Sana forgot, maybe Chaeyoung doesn't care if she really did, but Chaeyoung silently slips out from Sana's bed after she answers her question about what happened last night.

_You were drunk, and it's raining. You know how it goes._

The night caused another shift between them.

They don't talk the whole day, but after that, they throw glances at each other whenever they think no one's watching them until their friends eventually get tired of them acting like teenagers.

"We're having the usual game night tonight. Bring snacks with your asses, or else, I'll quit cheerleading tomorrow," Nayeon invites them or more like _threatens_ them.

Chaeyoung and Sana know by now that Nayeon isn't joking whenever she uses cheerleading as bait, so they just sigh in unison as they accept her invitation.

* * *

After two cans of smuggled beer and a punch that is surely not just a punch, Chaeyoung feels very confident and bold.

She doesn't know if it's in a good way or a bad way, but Chaeyoung surely needs this right now to loosen up from college stress and a certain pink-haired girl except that the very girl she's been thinking about is also drinking her fair amounts of spirit while sitting comfortably on Mina's lap.

Chaeyoung downs her drink.

"Okay hoes, stop playing scrabble. You spelled "delicious" wrong Momo. Wait, isn't scrabble played with 7 tiles? How did you— Never mind, let's play spin the bottle, bitches." Nayeon claps her hands loudly.

The oldest's face is bright red, and it's a rare sight to see Nayeon this drunk, so maybe this night is actually an escape for all of them, not just for Chaeyoung.

The first spin lands on Tzuyu and her _truth_ is booed by all of them.

"Who/what were you thinking the last time you did the deed?" Nayeon smirks.

Of course, Nayeon will milk even the most innocent of truths, so Tzuyu's answer better be worth it as her arms are becoming numb after Jihyo keeps on slapping her arms for asking their maknae that kind question.

"Jeongyeon unnie," Tzuyu simply answers, looking straight at Nayeon's soul.

Nayeon's expression becomes blank while the whole group hollers at Tzuyu. Jeongyeon blushes hard but tells them that her reddening cheeks are just because of alcohol.

The next spin lands on Momo. She chooses dare and proceeds to dance seductively on Dahyun's lap.

Dahyun doesn't take her gaze away from Momo, but she immediately does the sign of the cross afterward.

As the bottle continuously spins, Chaeyoung keeps drinking and sneaking glances at Sana.

Every laugh the girl does, she does it in the comfort of Mina's neck. 

She whispers sweet nothings on the other's ear, and Chaeyoung feels like puking.

Chaeyoung doesn't notice the bottle landing in front of her until Nayeon asks her, "Truth or dare, Chaeyoung?"

"Dare."

_Chaeyoung will be making mistakes tonight, but she doesn't care._

"Kiss someone and make sure to leave a mark, Chaeng."

She isn't surprised.

Nayeon always gives a good dare like this.

The air suddenly becomes charged with anticipation.

Everyone is looking at Chaeyoung including Sana.

With the alcohol giving her unbound confidence, Chaeyoung slowly crawls towards Sana's place.

She stops just a few inches away from her, and everyone holds their breath especially Sana. Then, Chaeyoung kisses Mina on the lips down to her neck, sucking and nipping until Mina's making sweet noises that she cannot control.

Chaeyoung kisses Mina while looking directly at Sana who's still sitting prettily on Mina's lap.

The game continues.

Sana excuses herself for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Of course,_ Chaeyoung follows her.

If the air was charged earlier, then the atmosphere now can electrocute.

Sana goes back to their room with Chaeyoung tailing behind her.

After freshening up, Chaeyoung sits on her bed waiting for the other girl to emerge from the bathroom.

She knows this isn't a good time to talk, but she just wants to see Sana up close.

Sana comes out and undresses without a care in the world in front of her.

With her back against the wall, Chaeyoung stares at Sana with unabashed enchantment.

The said girl then saunters towards Chaeyoung after she changed her clothes and straddles Chaeyoung's hips.

"Why didn't you choose me?" Sana asks breathily. 

"Choose you on what?" Chaeyoung smirks. 

_Two can play a game, she thinks._

Sana hovers on her neck, and Chaeyoung feels her own breath thickening.

"You never look at me that way."

Sana bites her neck hard. Then swaps her teeth with her tongue soothing her skin. Chaeyoung groans and places her hands on Sana's hips.

The girl gladly mounts herself on Chaeyoung's thighs.

"You never touch me."

More kisses travel down as Sana unbuttons her shirt.

"You never kiss me." 

Chaeyoung looks at the ceiling. She's in pure ecstasy as she guides Sana's head slowly unto her skin until she hears Sana's voice breaking as she says, "At least not in the way that I want you to."

Breaking away from her trance, Chaeyoung looks at Sana properly. The girl's eyes are brimming red with tears.

"I can't force you to like me, but I can't force myself to like anyone else either, Chaeyoung." Sana openly cries. _"They're just not you."_

"I didn't—I didn't know." Chaeyoung holds Sana so close to her. "I thought you wanted me far away from you." Chaeyoung's drunkenness leaves her body as she realizes she's mistaken.

"I avoided you because it hurts to be in the same space as you but not as close as I want to."

"I didn't know," Chaeyoung repeats for the second time.

"Of course, you didn't. You won't be so cruel telling Jeongyeon you didn't like me or kiss Mina in front of me if you knew, at least, that's what _I_ _hope_." Sana laughs quietly as if she didn't confess everything's she's been feeling for the past few months just now.

_Chaeyoung feels so stupid._

Sana doesn’t need time and space away from her.

Sana needs someone that pulls and holds and binds and stays.

Sana needs gravity.

Sana needs Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung lays Sana down on her bed and kisses her with all the times she ran away from her and all of the times she let Sana drift away aimlessly.

* * *

Chaeyoung kisses Sana one last time (at least for tonight) before she slips back into her arms.

"You just pretend that you don't like my hugs, Chaeyoung."

"I hate them," Chaeyoung murmurs as she snuggles closer to Sana's neck.

Sana just laughs and bumps their foreheads together.

**Author's Note:**

> Something sweet (and toxic lmao).


End file.
